Conventionally, there is a technique for giving a privilege to a user in accordance with the content of the play of a game in a terminal apparatus such as a game apparatus. For example, a privilege is given in accordance with a particular action (e.g., performing a communication competition or the like), whereby it is possible to provide the user with a motivation to perform the action.
If it is possible to cause the user to perform not only a particular action but also various actions, the user uses the terminal apparatus in various forms. As a result, it is possible to promote the use of the terminal apparatus. Thus, it is desirable to provide the user with a motivation to perform various actions.
Therefore, the present application discloses an information processing system capable of providing a user with a motivation to perform various actions in a terminal apparatus.
(1)
An example of an information processing system according to the present specification includes one or more terminal apparatuses and a server.
Each of the one or more terminal apparatuses includes: one or more processors; and a transmission section configured to transmit, to the server, action information indicating an action of a user regarding the terminal apparatus.
The server includes a reception section, a storage section, one or more processors, and a transmission section. The reception section receives the action information from the terminal apparatus. The storage section stores, for respective types of actions, pieces of history information, each indicating a numerical value corresponding to history of the action of the user. Based on the action information received by the reception section, the one or more processors of the server update one of the pieces of history information corresponding to the action information. Under the condition that a combination of the plurality of pieces of history information satisfies a predetermined combination condition, the transmission section transmits provision information to a terminal apparatus that is the same as or different from the terminal apparatus as the transmission source of the action information.
The terminal apparatus configured to receive the provision information from the server performs predetermined information processing based on the received provision information.
(2)
The reception section of the server may receive, from the terminal apparatus, first action information indicating an operation of the user regarding a first application executed by the terminal apparatus and receive, from the terminal apparatus, second action information indicating an operation of the user regarding a second application executed by the terminal apparatus. The one or more processors of the server may update one of the pieces of history information corresponding to the first action information based on the first action information and update one of the pieces of history information corresponding to the second action information based on the second action information.
(3)
At least one of the plurality of pieces of history information may include first primary history information corresponding to the first application, second primary history information correspond to the second application, and secondary history information. The one or more processors of the server may update the first primary history information based on the first action information, update the second primary history information based on the second action information, and calculate the secondary history information based on the first primary history information and the second primary history information. Under the condition that the plurality of pieces of history information including the secondary history information satisfy a predetermined combination condition, the transmission section of the server may transmit provision information to a terminal apparatus that is the same as or different from the terminal apparatus as the transmission source of the action information.
(4)
Under the condition that an individual piece of primary history information satisfies a predetermined individual condition, the transmission section of the server may transmit provision information regarding an application corresponding to the individual piece of primary history information to the terminal apparatus as the transmission source of the action information.
(5)
In accordance with a request from the terminal apparatus, the one or more processors of the server may convert a numerical value indicated by primary history information into a numerical value indicated by the secondary history information, thereby calculating the secondary history information, and may not convert a numerical value indicated by a certain piece of primary history information into a numerical value indicated by another piece of primary history information.
(6)
In accordance with a request from the terminal apparatus, the one or more processors of the server may convert a numerical value indicated by primary history information into a numerical value indicated by the secondary history information, thereby calculating the secondary history information, and may not convert the numerical value indicated by the secondary history information into the numerical value indicated by the primary history information.
(7)
The information processing system may further include a first type of terminal apparatus and a second type of terminal apparatus. The first type of terminal apparatus has a first platform compatible with the first application and the second application and incompatible with a third application. The second type of terminal apparatus has a second platform compatible with the third application and incompatible with the first application and the second application. The reception section of the server may receive the first action information and the second action information from the first type of terminal apparatus and receive third action information indicating an operation of the user regarding the third application from the second type of terminal apparatus. The one or more processors of the server may update the secondary history information using the third action information.
(8)
The information processing system may further include a first type of terminal apparatus and a second type of terminal apparatus. The first type of terminal apparatus has a first platform compatible with a first application and incompatible with a third application. The second type of terminal apparatus has a second platform compatible with the third application and incompatible with the first application. The reception section of the server receives, from the first type of terminal apparatus, first action information indicating an operation of the user regarding the first application executed by the first type of terminal apparatus and receives, from the second type of terminal apparatus, second action information indicating an operation of the user regarding the third application executed by the second type of terminal apparatus.
(9)
The one or more processors of the server may update predetermined history information based on the first action information and update the predetermined history information based on the second action information.
(10)
The terminal apparatus may be able to transmit action information indicating a first action and may be able to transmit action information indicating a second action. The one or more processors of the server may update predetermined history information corresponding to the action information based on the action information indicating the first action and update the predetermined history information based on the action information indicating the second action.
(11)
The storage section of the server may store user identification information indicating the user and the plurality of pieces of history information regarding the user in association with each other. The reception section of the server may receive the action information associated with the user identification information from the terminal apparatus. Based on the action information, the one or more processors of the server may update one of the pieces of history information stored in association with the user identification information associated with the action information.
(12)
Every time the action information is received, the one or more processors of the server may increase a numerical value indicated by one of the pieces of history information corresponding to the action information, thereby updating the history information.
(13)
Regarding a plurality of pieces of history information, the server may not convert a numerical value indicated by one of the plurality of pieces of history information into a numerical value indicated by another one of the pieces of history information.
(14)
The action information may indicate at least one of:                the fact that the terminal apparatus logs into a predetermined network service;        a predetermined condition is satisfied in a predetermined application executed by the terminal apparatus;        a predetermined operation regarding a notification to the user is performed in the terminal apparatus;        in a predetermined application executed by the terminal apparatus, the user of the terminal apparatus communicates with another user;        a content is acquired in the terminal apparatus; and        the user who owns the terminal apparatus visits a predetermined place.        
(15)
The transmission section of the server may transmit, as the provision information, data of a content to be given to the user and/or information of a notification regarding giving of a content.
(16)
The storage section of the server may store information indicating a plurality of types of contents and information indicating the combination condition for allowing the plurality of types of contents to be given, in association with each other. The reception section of the server may receive, from the terminal apparatus, selection information indicating a content selected by the user among contents for which the combination condition is satisfied. The transmission section of the server may transmit provision information regarding the content indicated by the received selection information.
(17)
Under the condition that a combination of the plurality of pieces of history information satisfies a predetermined combination condition, the transmission section of the server may transmit provision information to the same terminal apparatus as the terminal apparatus as the transmission source of the action information.
(18)
Under the condition that a combination of the plurality of pieces of history information satisfies a predetermined combination condition, the transmission section of the server may transmit provision information to a terminal apparatus different from the terminal apparatus as the transmission source of the action information.
(19)
The information processing system may further include a first terminal apparatus and a second terminal apparatus. The reception section of the server may receive the action information from the first terminal apparatus. The one or more processors of the server may identify a second terminal apparatus corresponding to the first terminal apparatus having transmitted the action information. When the combination condition is satisfied, the transmission section of the server may transmit the provision information to the second terminal apparatus corresponding to the first terminal apparatus having transmitted the action information that satisfies the combination condition.
(20)
The transmission section of the terminal apparatus may transmit, to the server, action information indicating an operation of the user regarding a game application executed by the terminal apparatus.
It should be noted that the present specification discloses an information processing apparatus (an information processing apparatus on a server side or an information processing apparatus on a terminal side) included in the information processing system in the above (1) to (20) and discloses a storage medium having stored therein an information processing program for causing a computer (a processor) of the information processing apparatus to execute some processes of the information processing apparatus. Further, the present specification discloses an information processing method performed by the information processing system.
According to the information processing system, the server, the storage medium having stored therein the information processing program, and the information processing method, it is possible to provide a user with a motivation to perform various actions in a terminal apparatus.
These and other objects, features, aspects and advantages of the exemplary embodiments will become more apparent from the following detailed description of the exemplary embodiments when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.